footballfandomcom-20200223-history
League Cup
In association football, a League Cup or Secondary Cup generally signifies a cup competition for which entry is restricted only to teams in a particular league. The first national association football tournament to be called "League Cup" was held in Scotland in 1946–47 and was entitled the Scottish League Cup. However, in the Republic of Ireland the now defunct League of Ireland Shield was the first national league-only tournament of its kind; this was subsequently replaced by the League of Ireland Cup in 1983. The creation of a League Cup marked the difference from the Association Cup or Primary Cup, which is generally also open to teams from multiple leagues, often as far down as regional amateur leagues, and who are also members of the country's football association. The creation of a tournament of this kind exclusively for the top national-level league teams, in addition to the two main domestic association football tournaments of the league and association cup, also created a new national footballing achievement called the domestic "treble". The first national league treble of this kind was won by Shamrock Rovers of the Republic of Ireland in 1925. League cups were generally introduced after the Second World War - for example, the Football League Cup in England in 1960 - although in other countries they were created following a rise in the number of floodlit stadiums, allowing regular midweek matches. In certain countries, the League Cup had, or in some cases still has, group stages in the early stages. These often opened the season before the main league season began. List of League Cups and Secondary Cups Asia Hong Kong *Hong Kong League Cup India *Federation Cup Japan *J. League Cup Malaysia *Malaysia Cup Singapore *Singapore League Cup Thailand *Thai League Cup Africa South Africa *Telkom Knockout Europe England Men *EFL Cup, formerly the Football League Cup *EFL Trophy, formerly the Football League Trophy *Isthmian League Cup *Northern Premier League Challenge Cup *Northern Premier League President's Cup *Southern Football League Cup Women * FA WSL Cup * FA Women's Premier League Cup Finland *Finnish League Cup France *Coupe de la Ligue Gibraltar *Gibraltar Premier Cup Iceland *Deildabikar Republic of Ireland *League of Ireland Cup Israel *Toto Cup Northern Ireland *Irish League Cup Portugal *Taça da Liga Romania *Cupa Ligii Scotland *Scottish League Cup *Scottish League Challenge Cup Wales *Welsh League Cup North America Trinidad and Tobago *Trinidad and Tobago League Cup Defunct League Cups Asia China PR *Chinese Super League Cup Japan *Japan Soccer League Cup South Korea * Korean League Cup Africa Tunisia *Tunisia Coupe de la Ligue Professionel Europe Belgium *Belgian League Cup Denmark *Spar Cup *Danish League Cup *Viasat Cup East Germany *Olympia-Pokal (1964) *Fuwo-Pokal (1972) *DFV-Toto-Sonderrunde (1974 & 1976) England *Full Members Cup *Super Cup *Centenary Trophy *Conference League Cup France *Coupe Charles Drago Germany *DFB-Ligapokal Greece *Greek League Cup Norway *Norwegian League Cup Poland *Ekstraklasa Cup Portugal *Federation Cup Russia *Russian Premier League Cup *FNL Cup Scotland *Saint Mungo Cup *Scottish Summer Cup *Southern League Cup Spain *Copa de la Liga Switzerland *Swiss League Cup Turkey *Spor Toto Cup Ukraine *Ukrainian League Cup USSR *USSR Federation Cup Wales *FAW Premier Cup Women's League Cups England *FA WSL Cup *Premier League Cup Scotland *Scottish Premier League Cup Category:National association football league cups